Huntail
/ |dexcokalos=142 |evofrom=Clamperl |gen=Generation III |species=Deep Sea Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |body=02 |type=Water |imheight=5'07" |metheight=1.7 m |imweight=59.5 lbs. |metweight=27.0 kg |ability=Swift Swim |dw=Water Veil |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Huntail (Japanese: ハンテール Hanteiru) is a -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Huntail has a long eel colored shape. It's body is covered in circles, white in the middle and orange in the edges of the circle. It has orange fins covering it's body. It's tail ends in a round shape with two small fins protruding outwards. Evolution Huntail evolves from Clamperl by trade while holding a Deep Sea Tooth. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Clamperl |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Clamperl |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Clamperl |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 4 (Black) Evolve Clamperl (White) |bwrarity=Rare (Black) }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Clamperl |Trozei=Endless Level 55 Forever Level 5 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Clamperl |PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B4F) |Ranger2=Sea of Wailord }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Huntail's presence went unnoticed by people for a long time because it lives at extreme depths in the sea. This Pokémon's eyes can see clearly even in the murky dark depths of the ocean. |sapphire=Huntail's tail is shaped like a fish. It uses the tail to attract prey, then swallows the prey whole with its large, gaping mouth. This Pokémon swims by wiggling its slender body like a snake. |emerald=To withstand the crushing pressure of water deep under the sea, its spine is very thick and sturdy. Its tail, which is shaped like a small fish, has eyes that light up. |firered=It lives deep in the sea where no light ever filters down. It lights up its small fishlike tail to attract prey. |leafgreen=It lives deep in the sea where no light ever filters down. It lights up its small fishlike tail to attract prey. |diamond=It lives deep in the sea. With a tail shaped like a small fish, it attracts unsuspecting prey. |pearl=It lives deep in the sea. With a tail shaped like a small fish, it attracts unsuspecting prey. |platinum=It lives deep in the sea. With a tail shaped like a small fish, it attracts unsuspecting prey. |heartgold=It lives deep in the pitch-dark sea. It attracts prey by moving its tail in mimicry of a small animal. |soulsilver=It lives deep in the pitch-dark sea. It attracts prey by moving its tail in mimicry of a small animal. |black=It lives deep in the sea. With a tail shaped like a small fish, it attracts unsuspecting prey. |white=It lives deep in the sea. With a tail shaped like a small fish, it attracts unsuspecting prey. |black 2=It lives deep in the sea. With a tail shaped like a small fish, it attracts unsuspecting prey. |white 2=It lives deep in the sea. With a tail shaped like a small fish, it attracts unsuspecting prey. |x=It lives deep in the sea where no light ever filters down. It lights up its small fishlike tail to attract prey. |y=It lives deep in the sea. With a tail shaped like a small fish, it attracts unsuspecting prey. |or=Huntail’s presence went unnoticed by people for a long time because it lives at extreme depths in the sea. This Pokémon’s eyes can see clearly even in the murky dark depths of the ocean. |as=Huntail’s tail is shaped like a fish. It uses the tail to attract prey, then swallows the prey whole with its large, gaping mouth. This Pokémon swims by wiggling its slender body like a snake.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Huntail XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Huntail first appeared in The Evolutionary War. It also appeared in The Relicanth Really Can. *Keith's Huntail Trivia Gallery 367Huntail_AG_anime.png 367Huntail_Dream.png ko:헌테일 (포켓몬) pl:Huntail Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon